La venganza del payasoÁngel de lágrimas platedas
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Nosotros solo queríamos vivir en paz, no pedíamos mucho, pero aun así la vida nos dio duros golpes, siempre nos levantamos, juntos, cuando la vida me comenzaba a sonreír, lo conocí, fui feliz…pero, me traicionó, me humillo y por culpa de eso, los perdí, a mi amada hermana y a mi mejor amigo, por eso me vengaré, no como Allen Walker, no, el ya murió, ahora solo soy…Crowned Clown.
1. Prólogo

Holis! Regrese! por fin despues de mucho cránear he logrado hacer la secuela de Lágrimas de ángel.

Bueno como les dije este sería un crossover. En esta secuela habra muchas sorpresas asi que espero que les guste!

* * *

Previamente...

-…Ellos deben pagar…-dijo con odio contenido-de eso me encargare yo, Kushina Uzumaki!, En venganza por la muerte de Allen y Elizabeth Walker…no descansaré hasta que los Kanda's pierdan todo…

* * *

La fiesta había estado muy divertida, todos ya se habían retirado y el joven peliblanco se encontraba en su alcoba, mirando por su ventana, las hermosas estrellas que mostraba el cielo.

-Como me hubiera gustado…que estuvieras aquí-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima surcaba por su mejilla-Eli-nee-chan…-de pronto los abrió, mostrando una mirada fría y dura-Juro por este brazo-dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo, el cual era de color negro y poseía en la parte de la mano y la muñeca una marca en forma de cruz-que no me detendré hasta haber acabo con los que nos destruyeron, lo haré…no como Allen Walker, sino como, CrownedClown!

* * *

Prólogo

Era una tarde lluviosa…las pocas personas alrededor se resguardaban de la lluvia, todos excepto yo, sabía que esa gente me veía con extrañeza, un joven con solo una camisa de manga corta y un pantalón negro, sin nada con que abrigarse ni protegerse de la lluvia, pero no me importaba ni siquiera tengo frío, sujetaba unas rosas y una fotografía, ahí estaba una hermosa joven japonesa de largos cabellos castaños.

Recordó los acontecimientos que llevaron a ese año tan trágico de su vida, como todo lo que le llevo a este momento…

-Onee-chan!- dijo con voz risueña, la persona que estaba de espaldas se giró dejando ver una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa, la de su querida hermana mayor-Onne-chan! Tengo buenas noticias!

-Que paso?-pregunto ella mientras terminaba de lavar los platos, sus hermosos cabellos castaños estaban más largos, y sus ojos color plata oscuro dejaban ver una inmensa bondad -Dime, que te tiene de tan buen humor, Allen-chan?

-Te acuerdas que te conté que me gustaba un chico de mi instituto?-pregunte emocionado y vi como ella asintió con pesar, lo sabía aún no se acostumbraba a que yo, ya me hubiese enamorado -Se me declaro! onee-chan! Ya tengo novio!

-En serio?-se le veía asombrada pero no tanto, yo sé que ella piensa que, era precioso, no solo de aspecto también de sentimientos-Felicidades A-chan!

-Gracias Onee-chan! Muy pronto te lo presentare-le dije mientras la vi asentir, después de todo quería que lo conociera, a ese ser tan maravilloso al que yo amaba-Yuu es una gran persona! Algo gruñón, pero lo quiero! Estoy seguro que seremos muy felices!

Muy felices…

Había sido tan ingenuo, por culpa de eso había perdido tantas cosas, tan hermosas, tan valiosas, a su mejor amigo…a su hermana…

Ahora solo le queda esa tumba, fría, toda la calidez de su hermana se habia ido, su sonrisa, su bondad todo había desaparecido...

Todo por su culpa...

Se acercó a la tumba y colocaba las flores que había tenido en brazos, paso con su mano el contorno del epitafio.

-Juro por esta tumba y por este brazo -dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo, el cual era de color negro y poseía en la parte de la mano y la muñeca una marca en forma de cruz-que no me detendré hasta haber acabo con los que nos destruyeron, lo haré…no como Allen Walker, sino como, CrownedClown!

* * *

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo:

Bueno ese es el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado y como plus para los que han estado esperando este fic con ansias actualizo ahora mismo el primer capitulo!

Sin más que agregar me despido esperando recibir muchos reviews!


	2. El regreso del ángel

Bueno aqui esta el Primer capitulo! espero que les guste!

* * *

Disclameir: D. gray man y Naruto no me pertenecen, es de sus respectivos autores, lo unico que me pertenece seran los personajes oc's de la historia XD.

* * *

Aclaraciones abajo! XD

* * *

**El regreso del ángel.**

Habían pasado meses desde la fiesta de compromiso que dio la familia Noé, los diarios y las revistas no habían dejado de hablar de lo grandioso que sería el matrimonio de la joven pareja, pues había rumores de que el Conde Milenio iba a mandar a construir una gran edificación arquitectónica, para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Actualmente, la joven pareja se encontraba de viaje, ambos estaban en un jet privado.

-El conde exagero otra vez-susurro algo cohibido el hermoso pianista, mientras miraba por la ventanilla-No tenía que regalarme un jet, solo porque le comente que nunca había viajado en uno de estos.

-Sabes que el viejo te adora-dijo el joven doctor, conocido como Neah Noé, mientras se acerca a donde se encontraba su pareja con dos copas de champagne-además fue la excusa perfecta para botarnos mientras ellos preparan la boda.

Ambos recordaron como fueron literalmente arrojados al jet, por todos los miembros de la familia y les decían que se fueran de vacaciones por 4 meses mientras ellos organizaban su boda.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-el joven peliplata recibió la copa de la mano de su pareja, el otro se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano libre, la apretó con fuerza y le dio un beso en ella-yo les dije que quería algo sencillo y sé que sin nuestra presencia botaran la casa por la ventana.

-oh vamos Allen-dijo algo divertido el doctor-uno, no se casa todos los días, así que dejémosles hacer lo que quieran.

-…-se sorprendió el joven de cabellos plata al ver la sonrisa de su prometido, para luego verlo con seriedad y algo de miedo-quien eres y que hiciste con mi prometido?

-Allen…-una vena marcaba la frente del joven doctor-que no puedo ser despreocupado de vez en cuando?

-No-fue la respuesta contundente del joven, ganándose una mirada asesina y una pequeña venganza-…es…espera Neah! Que-que vas a hacerme!

-Ya lo veras mi querido Allen-el doctor tenía un brillo perverso en sus ojos-ya lo veraz…

Mientras en la cabina del piloto, se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de un joven y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al escuchar, después, jadeos.

* * *

En Japón, caminando por el aeropuerto se encontraban dos pelirrojos, un hombre y una mujer.

-Dick!-la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos miraba de mala forma al otro-eres demasiado lento! Vamos a perder el vuelo!

-Kushina-chan sabes-susurro con los cerrados para luego abrirlos de forma enojada-no me tardaría tanto…SINO HUBIERAS HECHO CARGAR TANTAS COSAS! QUE TRAES AQUÍ! PIEDRAS?

-Que solo es ropa-se quejó la pelirroja mientras veía al otro de forma aburrida, aunque el pobre estaba cargando alrededor de 7 maletas, todas cargadas en la espalda-lo que pasa es que, eres un debilucho~

-Ya quisiera verte-empezó a reclamar el pelirrojo cuando de repente se sintió liberado del peso, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando observo a la pelirroja sujetar con una sola mano las 7 maletas, una gota escurrió por la nuca del chico- olvide tu fuerza monstruosa…

-Ahora muévete o llegaremos tarde!

Ambos corrieron para no perder su vuelo.

-Ne-neah…-susurro con las mejillas rojas el joven de cabellos plateados, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-…ahh

-Tú te lo búscate -dijo el médico mientras veía una copa de vino-_ querido…_

-…-el pianista hizo un adorable puchero-pe-pero no era para que me hicieras eso! Casi me dejas sin aire!

-Oh vamos Allen-dijo divertido el doctor-no es mi cumpla que seas tan fácil de cosquillear.

-Como sea-dijo algo sonrojado el joven miro por la ventana del jet-por cierto, no crees que ya deberíamos haber llegado a España?

-Pues de hecho mientras descansabas hace unas horas le pedí al piloto un pequeño cambio de ruta…

-eh?-el joven vio la sonrisa de su pareja-Ne-neah a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa-dijo con cariño-ya veras.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les haya gustado! Trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque el siguiente fic en actualizar es Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Generazione Dark Sky!


End file.
